


A Stolen Life

by VannaVamp



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Evil!Spike, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VannaVamp/pseuds/VannaVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't quite sure when fancy turned to obsession, but one thing was for sure, Spike wanted the whelp, and he wanted him with a passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set between season 2 and 3, Cordelia does not go away with her parents for the summer. Instead she and Xander get closer and fall deeply in love. Buffy does not go AWOL and Kendra does not exist. Also, Angel never became Angelus and consequently never got sent to hell, but he does know he is cursed and can never be with Buffy. Xander is 17; Spike was caught and chipped MUCH earlier than canon. Also, the events from the opening of Season 3 onward would be considerably different.
> 
> There's mention of a het romance in this (X/C), but essentially it's a slash/rapefic with hurt/comfort, and is AU. I'll warn that there are character deaths too, though only one is final.
> 
> As ever, not mine, never will be. If it was it'd be a lot raunchier, lol.

He wasn't quite sure when fancy turned to obsession, but one thing was for sure, Spike wanted the whelp, and he wanted him with a passion.

  


  


He'd been interested, after all, what vampire in his right mind wouldn't be, and inwardly rejoiced when it became all too clear that there was no one special in the boy's life. He had his friends, but as far as the vampire could tell, that was exactly what they were - just friends; nothing more. In fact the brunette often looked strangely distant from them. Lonely even.

  


  


Could it be that the boy was gay and too shy to come out? Spike pondered, smirking as his mind conjured up visions of Xander, naked and ready to be fucked... It would explain why the boy was alone when he should have no problem finding a partner, despite his bloody awful taste in clothing.

  


  


So the vampire decided to take a chance one night when he noticed the lad alone and heading for home, and in all seriousness asked him out on a date. He was beyond hurt, beyond mortified, beyond everything when the boy of his dreams laughed in his face, thinking the blond was having a joke with him. When he was able to convince the scooby that he meant every word, Xander still turned him down flat, explaining that he wasn't gay, and he'd never done anything to convince the vampire otherwise, and that even if he were gay, "you'd be the last guy on Earth I'd want to do it with!"

  


  


The boy's cruel words had hurt him deeply, and for a while, Spike kept his distance, silently grateful that the object of his desire had chosen not to tell anyone of his advances. The blond looked on it as an act of kindness, which in itself meant that the brunette did have feelings for him, no matter how much he might protest otherwise. The fact that Xander had chosen not to mention anything about the incident due to sheer embarrassment completely escaped the vampire.

  


  


In the meantime Spike's lust grew, knowing no bounds. Xander had been fanciable, right up to the point when he became unattainable. Then he became the most desirable piece of ass in the entire Western Hemisphere. In fact if it wasn't for the damned chip the boy would be his - whether he liked it or not.

  


  


~~~~~

  


  


One day, the cheerleader noticed the boy he thought of as his, and they began dating, and the vampire's lust turned into a jealous rage, eating inside him like a cancer the more he saw them becoming closer. SHE was trying to take what was his, and she didn't deserve him like Spike did. SHE could never be good enough for Spike's boy. NEVER!

  


  


The vampire couldn't bear to be anywhere near them, yet at the same time, he couldn't stop obsessing over 'his' boy and quietly seethed with rage when in their company at The Watcher's place. His fury was measurable only by the huge numbers of demons he killed to try to sate it...until the night he felt something pop inside his head, and for a moment he thought his brain had exploded. When he realised it hadn't, he thought about the chip, and experimentally grabbed one of the town's teens, on his way home from The Bronze.

  


  


No pain! The blond tossed the inferior teen aside, barely noticing as he fell to the ground, lifeless. The chip - the bane of his unlife, was no more and the boy of his dreams would be his at last!

  


  


~~~~~

  


  


The vampire watched, and none too patiently waited while the boy he already thought of as his said goodnight and kissed the girl for what would be the final time if he had his way. He allowed the lad to walk as far as the local graveyard where he suspected and hoped Xander would go, it being a short cut to his home. Delighted when he did, and aware the boy was completely alone and at his mercy, Spike stepped in front of him, determined to have him, willingly or otherwise.

  


  


"Xander, give me a chance, please? I want you so badly; I want to fuck you into the ground. I want to own y..."

  


  


"Jeez Spike, way to scare the living crap outa me! And I've told you, I'm not like that, and if I was I still wouldn't want you, you're a sleaze-ball. You're not in love with me, you're in lust...love wasn't even on your list. Now, leave me the hell alone, before I beat the unliving crap out of you... it's late and I just want to get home!"

  


  


So much for the 'Mister Nice Guy' approach... the furious Master Vampire was not about to allow HIS boy to speak to him like that! "No! I do love you, Harris; I love you more than unlife itself! And it drives me insane that you stand there reeking of that bitch. You fucked her, didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?! I can tell. You smell like her nasty, cheap perfume... eau de whore!" The vampire clung to the boy's wrist, refusing to let him go.

  


  


"Spike, your 'love' for me is very touching, but I think maybe you'll feel differently in the morning when you've slept this off. Now let go of my wrist so I can go home, before I change my mind and dust you!" He reached toward his jacket pocket with his free hand, but the enraged vampire grabbed it before he could get a proper grip on the stake he had stashed in there.

  


  


For a moment they just stood there silently, until Xander broke the silence, "LET GO, Spike - NOW! I'm going to pull away from you, and the chip is going to fry your brain to hell! Not that I'd mind too much. Maybe it'll make you think twice before pestering me again!"

  


  


Xander pulled, trying to free his wrists, but nothing happened; the vampire was not rolling around on the ground in agony. Instead, he held on all the more tightly, easily transferring both wrists to his right hand. The boy stared into his face, which was lit up in the strange glow of moonlight, and saw no trace of pain. Instead he saw a look of pure evil, just before The Master Vampire changed to game face, and the brunette knew beyond any doubt that the chip had failed, and that he was a dead man.

  


  


"Oh my god! Please Spike, please don't do this, I'm begging you. I'll do anything, if you'll let me live! I don't want to die, not now - I'm happy, Spike, I'm in love. Pl..."   
Before he knew it, he was knocked to the ground, his precious stake snatched from his pocket and flung out of reach; the vampire on top of him ignoring his pleas and draining his life away.

  


  


Spike stopped drawing on the deep wound he'd made in his victim's neck after a while and smirked at the beaten, now silent, terrified boy, fangs crimson with his victim's blood. "Harris, I'm going to fuck you before I turn you; I want you once as a human."

  


  


The vampire revelled, taking great delight in tearing away the hideous clothing and pushing the deeply traumatised, weakened boy's knees up to his newly exposed, surprisingly well sculpted chest, before hastily removing his own gear and without hesitation - what did it matter if the lad was hurting when he was about to die anyway? He forced his length fully inside the small, puckered entrance and rampantly fucked the faintly whimpering brunette, knowing he'd lost too much blood to fight back... hell, the boy was barely strong enough to flinch.

  


  


"S-spike...drain me; finish me. I don't want to live as a vampire.,. if you really do love me, give me final death... NO, oh god, help me! Cordy, I lo..." The vampire came deeply inside the agonised, dying boy, then he sucked more blood from the open neck wound, and, releasing his grip on lifeless wrists, he sliced open his own wrist with a fang, and held it to the boy's mouth, forcing his throat to work... to swallow.

  


  


And Xander Harris died, brutally raped, beaten and wishing with all his failing heart that he not be reborn a vampire.

  


  


  


** End of Chapter One  
**

 

 

  
**  
**   



	2. Chapter 2

Spike looked on as his new childe slowly wakened, smirking with smug self-satisfaction at the vision of youthful perfection he'd preserved forever. He had to admit, he'd turned the boy at the exact right time - it had been his own warped version of a perfect Kodak moment, gloriously captured for all eternity. 

  
  


Brown eyes blinked, slowly opening, not quite believing that the nightmare could be reality. Not wanting to see the vampire who was now his sire looking down on him with such evil. The naked brunette took a sharp intake of wholly unnecessary breath and sat up, taking in his strange surroundings. The place was small, and dark. Very dark. The darkness was strange and unsettling - not because he couldn't see, but because he _could_ , and because Spike was standing over him, watching his every move. 

  
  


"Welcome to the crypt, Xander - I guess I can call you that now we're related. It's home sweet home, at least until I can get us something better. Are you hungry? Of course you are - all new vampires are hungry... drink from your Sire, boy, it'll help you to heal." 

  
  


Instinctively Xander's hand sought the near-healed wound on his neck and he remembered, horror-stricken. He remembered the feeling of his life's blood being sucked out of him. He remembered the agony of rape as he lay dying. Most of all he remembered pleading for his life - a life that had meant so little to him until a few short months ago, when Cordelia Chase had agreed to go out with him... when he'd fallen in love. A tear formed in his eye, knowing that his dreams of a lifetime spent with the woman he loved had been taken... stolen away from him, for all time. 

  
  


Forever. 

  
  


How could he bear the existence of an eternal unlife, knowing what might have been? He couldn't... didn't want to. Not even for a moment. 

  
  


"What have you done to me, Spike?! What have you turned me into? I don't want this! I don't want any part of it! Is it daylight yet?" 

  
  


Spike sighed, taking back his offered but ignored wrist. It seemed his boy was not going to accept his new way of life as willingly as he had hoped. And perhaps under the circumstances it was just as well that he hadn't fed yet... 

  
  


"I'm sorry it has to be like this, Childe", the blond quickly pulled his boy's wrists above his head and secured them to the rail of the old, cast-iron bed he was lying on with some manacles he'd kept handy... just in case." When you're hungry enough to accept what you now are you can let me know. You're mine, boy, and the sooner you get used to that idea, and of being a vamp, the better and easier things will be for you. Newsflash! You're not a white hat anymore!" 

  
  


'Not a white hat'...yet he didn't feel how he imagined a new vampire would feel. There was a strange new hunger, yes, but he still felt like himself, still yearned for Cordy. He turned away from Spike, staring at the wall, yet not really seeing it. 

  
  


"Trust Xander bloody Harris to hold on to his humanity - even when he's had his membership cancelled! Get it inside your head, boy...you're a vampire now, and you're going to act like one, like it or not!" 

  
  


The furious blond pulled the new vampire's hair back towards him, until they were face to face, and Spike saw what he'd been waiting for - yellow eyes staring back at him, filled with the fire of hatred. He grinned, admiring the ridged game face of his beautiful new childe, inflaming Xander all the more. 

  
  


"Now that's more like it, boy, you make a bloody gorgeous vamp! I knew you would, and it doesn't feel _so_ bad, does it?" The sarcastic tone was unmistakeable, and callous beyond belief. 

  
  


"I'm going to kill you, Spike, sooner or later. I will. You can bank on it!" 

  
  


"Not if I keep you chained - and I will if I have to. Not going to dust you, Childe, you're mine! It's up to you really... you can either accept what you are and make the most of it - and believe me, being a vampire does have its advantages... or you can spend all eternity in chains. And don't think I'm going to believe you right away even if you do agree to accept. I'll be keeping a close eye on you for quite some time yet." 

  
  


"So much for love, eh Spike? You don't love me - if you did you could never have turned me into this... _thing_ , knowing how I felt about it. You just wanted to turn a Scooby and I was the easiest option... from whelp to trophy childe!" 

  
  


"Well maybe 'love' was a tad strong to describe my feelings for you, but it was never about you being the easy option... not just that anyway. I wanted you, boy. YOU!" 

  
  


"You wanted me?! As I recall, you HAD me. Your lust knows no bounds, does it Spike - you even raped me as you killed me, knowing how much I was...am in love and how much I wanted to live because of that. You took everything away from me, Spike. Let me go, please!" 

  
  


"Umm... very touching, but no. And speaking of rape..." 

  
  


Spike turned the young vampire onto his back and pushed his knees up, hastily releasing his erect cock from too tight jeans and pushing it forcibly inside his childe's small entrance, ignoring the resultant screams of agony; counteracting the useless attempts at pulling away. The master vampire waited for the burning sensation he knew his boy would be experiencing to subside, then he brushed his erection against the boy's prostate, and grinned at the small involuntary gasp of pleasure his actions produced. "See, Xander? It's not all bad being a vamp - you'll find you have a heightened sexuality, and you're gonna enjoy this - whether you want to or not! Give in to the sensations, an' ol' Spikey'll make you see stars!" 

  
  


"Oh! Oh god, you bastard, Spike! I don't want this - I don't want any of it! No...oh!" Xander fought the demon's urge to push back against his sire; trying desperately to keep his new urges in check. He felt the blond's cock pushing inside him, deliberately stimulating him to an unwanted erection; then there was an equally unwanted hand expertly stroking his cock... And he felt Spike come, deeply inside him, and suddenly he too was coming, much as he didn't want to, Spike's mocking laughter ringing in his ears... "Damn you, Spike, this is still rape! Is it the only way you can get sex these days - turning and raping someone first?!" 

  
  


The vampire chose to ignore the barbed question, "you'll get to like it, Harris... and I can see part of you already does. Feeling sore at all, boy? You're kind of bloody...gonna take blood to make it better you know?! Accept, and your unlife could be so much better. You'd be revered by other vamps... you are William the Bloody's chosen childe. Together we could wreak such delicious havoc on Sunnydale, and a certain slayer in particular. Just wait until she sees you!" 

  
  


"All part of the plan, eh Spike? Xander Harris - secret weapon in operation slay the slayer?! Well I won't do it, whatever you have in mind for me. You're going to need to have a rethink because this is one vamp who isn't going to play the game. You're just going to have to keep me chained up here forever!" 

  
  


Well, we'll have to see about that, boy. See if pain and starvation, and plenty of red hot sex helps you see things my way..." 

  
  


Xander turned back to the wall, away from the smirking blond whose semen was seeping out of his ass. He knew he was fighting a losing battle - he wanted final death, but he also knew that Spike would never allow him that. The best he could hope for as things stood was to spend all eternity in chains as Spike's kept fucktoy/childe, in constant pain with the minimum of blood required to keep him 'alive'. He also knew he had to give in to the vamp if he were to gain trust and freedom; but not too readily. He had to continue the fight for as long as possible, or Spike would never believe him. 

  
  


As for giving in to the blond sexually... Xander knew it was going to be easy, but at the same time he hated himself as much as he hated Spike, for giving in to the undeniable feelings of pleasure. His only consolation was that he knew his human self would never have behaved in that way, so it had to be the demon that was now a part of him making him feel like that, after all, Spike had raped him as he killed him, and he had not gained any pleasure then. Quite the opposite; his human self had died in sheer, unadulterated, bloody agony. 

  
  


***** 

  
  


Xander had no idea how long he'd been undead, but he felt like hell. His sire had kept him chained and naked for as long as he'd been aware, not letting his guard down even for a second. The blond had used a belt buckle on him until he was screaming with a level of pain he hadn't known was possible, and then the bastard had fucked him; and somehow he'd made his boy react... made him come, which the master vampire took great pleasure from, laughing cruelly at his tortured childe. 

  
  


"You know, Xander, I think you're a bit of a masochist on the quiet! You _love_ it when I punish you and fuck your brains out, don't you boy?!" 

  
  


"You're not gonna break me, Spike - it doesn't matter what you do or what you say; I don't want any part of this life, or you, and I'm not going to change my mind - ever!" 

  
  


"Fine, stay chained to the bed for all time then, 's all the same to me... you're still a good fuck. See you later by the way, I'm off to an emergency meeting at The Watcher's... seems a certain whelp has gone missing and the gang want ole Spikey's help to try and find him. Can you imagine?!" 

  
  


His sarcastic message delivered, Spike turned his back on his childe and walked out of the crypt, making sure it was sealed behind him - it wouldn't do to let anyone hear his boy's yells... not at all. He grinned lasciviously, thinking of the arse he'd just fucked and how sweet it was. Probably fuck the boy again after the meeting... hell, why not! 

  
  


Xander raged, pulling uselessly on the heavy manacles that held him to the iron bed, cursing the blond who had selfishly decided that his own personal lust was paramount... that Xander's wishes counted for nothing. And now the bastard would be putting on his best innocent look with the scoobies, and getting away with... well yes, with murder - *his* murder! 

  
  


The brunette screamed for help, even as he realised no one would hear him; he knew it really. Knew that Spike would have gagged him if there were the slightest chance he'd be overheard. He stopped after a while and just lay back on the bed, tears of hopelessness forming in his eyes. He could feel the blond's semen seeping out of his ass; see his own on his chest, unable to wipe it off himself. Then there was the all constant pain from his unhealed injuries, and his demon's burning hunger... 

  
  


All of it was conspiring to drive him to insanity, and the young vampire wondered if Drusilla had been tortured in the same way that he was... it would explain her madness. 

  
  


Yet over-riding everything, all of the pain and suffering, were his thoughts of Cordelia, the girl he loved more than life itself... life he no longer had, of course. Had she missed him? Was she at the meeting, being spoon-fed Spike's lies? Would she be thinking badly of him for apparently deserting her? 

  
  


"Oh, Cordy..." 

  
  


***** 

  
  


The Master Vampire picked up the whip he'd kept close to his boy and used it on him liberally, stroke after slow, agonising stroke, allowing the pain time to register before the next - until the near silent brunette was screaming for mercy, his back and ass covered in angry pink and red stripes. It was then that Spike had mercilessly fucked him, always brushing against his prostate until he was hard and ashamed, then leaving him frustrated and hurting. 

  


  
  


Repeat at least twice daily until the patient breaks. 

  


  
  


****

  


** End of Chapter Two **

  


****

  


**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Three **

  
  
  


The blond continued to attend the meetings Buffy had arranged and perfected a look of innocent ignorance when asked if he'd seen the missing boy. It gave him a great deal of pleasure to observe the scoobies' increasing despair at the complete lack of any news concerning Xander's disappearance, particularly on the occasion some three weeks after the event, when the cheerleader broke down in tears and had to be comforted by the witch. Even more so knowing full well where the boy was, and what he'd be doing to him as soon as the pointless meeting folded. 

  
  


On his return from one such meeting, having mockingly told his childe where he'd been and that no one suspected him at all, not even The Watcher, and he was meant to be bright. The boy surprised him completely by laughing along with him, and in full game face too! Spike eyed him, suspiciously - this wasn't the reluctant childe he had left short hours before, and yet he could see nothing of that childe now. Instead he saw a handsome, sexy, if somewhat beaten one that he could be proud of. 

  
  


"Is it true? Have you finally seen sense, boy?" 

  
  


"I don't want to be forever chained to this bed, Sire. I love you and I really do want to prove myself worthy of you, if you'll let me?" 

  
  


Spike wanted to believe the young vampire, but in all honesty it was too soon - the change in him too sudden. "You have a long way to go before I can trust you, Childe. I have no intention of releasing you until I can be completely sure you won't do anything stupid, but it's good to see you've finally come round to the idea of being a vamp, if you really can be believed. It's certainly about bloody time!" 

  
  


The blond threw off his clothing and climbed onto the bed with his childe, who was waiting for him, his knees up, ready to be fucked, a lascivious grin on his face. "No, boy. I want you to suck me, and be careful, or you'll regret it!" 

  
  


Xander opened his mouth ready for his sire's cock, which was forced inside him deeply enough to make him choke, were he still human. He was thankful, for once, that he didn't need to breathe. Now he just had to learn to look like he was enjoying this, and make it pleasurable for the blond, or Spike would never believe him - never let him go. 

  
  


The brunette licked at the erect cock that filled his mouth, then stretched up as much as his manacled wrists would allow him to, and deep throated it, working it up and down until he could feel Spike convulse, and torrents of cold come filled him, making him want to throw up with disgust. Instead, he forced himself to swallow, then lick the older vamp clean. 

  
  


"Jesus Christ on a bike! Bloody hell, Childe, where did you learn to do that?! It was fucking amazing! Keep that up and I might just begin to believe you. And since you're such an expert, you can suck on my wrist. Some Sire's blood'll heal you real quick; I guess you deserve it after that!" 

  
  


The blond held his wrist for his childe to puncture and suck on, puzzled as to why the boy hesitated, "hurry up, Xander, I know you must be hungry - get on with it!" 

  
  


"Sire, I don't want to hurt you... I haven't done this before..." 

  
  


"Just do it, boy, don't go too deep and you'll be fine. Besides, you need the practice, ready for when you have to catch your own food... Ow! No, It's okay." 

  
  


Spike watched as his boy fed from him, his prettily shaped lips pressed to his sire's wrist, his eyes open wide and dark, and beautiful... very, very beautiful, and for once, not a trace of resistance. He'd been too preoccupied to look when the boy was sucking his cock, and now he was so stunned by the perfection he had created, he almost forgot to stop the lad. 

  
  


"Enough now, Childe!" The blond yelled, tearing his wrist away from over eager fangs, replacing it with his lips and tongue. He could taste himself in the boy's mouth, blood and semen, and he was hard again. His hands went to push Xander's knees up, surprised to find them already in position, his boy smiling at him provocatively. 

  
  


"If this is an act, Harris, it's a bloody good one!" 

  
  


"Not an act, Sire, I... Oh! I promise you. Oh god! Don't... don't stop. Deeper, Spike, fuck me harder. Oh!" 

  
  


The older vampire rammed his cock inside his boy again and again, stroking his sensitive gland until the brunette thought he'd go mad with sheer animal lust... until he was so hard it hurt. Until his Sire allowed him release, at the same time as he too exploded with desire, and all either vampire could see was stars. 

  
  


"Not gonna let you go, boy." 

  
  


"It's all right, Sire. I understand; you need to be sure of me." 

  
  


"No, I mean never... not ever. You're mine, for always," the Master Vampire added, so coldly and matter of factly it chilled his childe to the very marrow. 

  
  
  


** End of Chapter Three **

  


****

  


**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Four **

  


****

  
  


It was two months after Xander's disappearance and the every other day Scooby meetings had fallen off to twice weekly. Spike dragged himself away from his secret childe to attend once a week or so, mainly for show, but also partly to keep tabs on the gang, who, he was happy to note, were still blissfully unaware of anything, and consequently, no nearer finding him. 

  
  


Well maybe not 'blissfully', the blond thought to himself as he silently followed The Slayer and co. out of The Watcher's place. 

  
  


"Don't worry, Cordy, we'll help you through this, won't we Willow?" 

  
  


"Course we will. Anyway, I wouldn't give up on Xan just yet... you never know with him." 

  
  


Typical Red, Spike grinned to himself, trying to comfort the 'deserted' girlfriend - with words that wouldn't convince a half wit. And then he heard her next utterance... 

  
  


"And I can't wait to help with the baby!" 

  
  


Which stopped him in his tracks. 

  
  


"Hey, what's up with you, Fangless?! Forgotten your way home?" 

  
  


Rendered, for once, speechless, Spike ignored Bitchy's remark and ensuing laughter, and turned toward the graveyard, sniffing the air as he did so. 

  
  


No doubt about it - the cheerleader was pregnant... and by just over two and a half months. 

  
  


The child would be Xander's 

  
  


***** 

  
  


One thing was for sure - his boy must never find out about his enforced ex's pregnancy, or Xander would never, ever be completely his. Spike sat down on a gravestone, numerous bottles of revolting pig's blood in a bag beside him, and contemplated his options... 

  
  


He could kill the girl, baby and all, thus removing the problem altogether... No. Not his style to kill those who are "with child" however much of a problem they might be. Damnit, he should have killed her back when he had the chance! 

  
  


Alternatively, he could keep his childe away from his former friends forever - SO not what he'd had in mind, but better than keeping a childe who hated his guts imprisoned for the rest of time. Of course, it would mean moving away from Sunnyhell, unless he kept the boy eternally locked up anyway, because sooner or later he'd find out about 'things', probably sooner rather than later, and then there'd be hell to pay. 

  
  


Moving away was obviously the thing to do now that his plan to kill the gang alongside his new childe - the ultimate surprise - had been blown. He considered tackling them alone, but without the surprise factor, revenge had lost its edge, somehow. 

  
  


And then he realised - he could still have his revenge... hell, he'd already taken it! All he had to do was enlighten them of the fact... when he and Xan were well away from The Hellmouth, or more specifically, from The Slayer. It would be a pity not to see the ensuing fireworks, as Bitchy finally discovered what had become of her boy... but even so... ! 

  
  


The vampire strode confidently back to the crypt, bottles in hand. Grin well and truly reinstated. 

  
  


Problem solved, 

  
  
  


** End of Chapter Four **

  


**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter Five **

  
  
  


"...Where are we going, Sire?" 

  
  


"Anywhere away from here, Childe. There's nothing to keep us in Sunnydale anymore." 

  
  


"But Sire, I thought you wanted us to kill The Slayer and her friends?" 

  
  


"Gone off the idea... I just want outa here, that's all. First thing, after nightfall tomorrow. Right now I want to 'celebrate' with my boy!" 

  
  


Xander didn't want to risk questioning the blond any further... not until he'd drunk down the entire bottle of Jack Daniels he was swigging from anyway. By that time the brunette figured, Spike would either be a lot more talkative, or unconscious. Either way was fine with him. 

  
  


"Turn over, Childe! Now!" 

  
  


Xander did as he was told, waiting to be fucked by his Sire. Instead, he heard the familiar whoosh of the whip just before it struck him on the ass, again, and again, until he was a shaking, bleeding mass of screaming agony, and he knew he could take no more. It was then, finally... thankfully, that the blond finally stopped. 

  
  


"Please, Sire, what have I done wrong?!" The quivering brunette managed to gasp out. 

  
  


"Never you mind, boy, just keep your mouth shut and stick your arse up... that's it." 

  
  


And Xander screamed again, his voice ragged and raw; his agony white hot, and unrelenting, as Spike forced his way inside his boy, claiming what was his... what would be his, forever. Filling him with cold semen, which, as soon as Spike hastily withdrew, slowly seeped out of him and mingled with rivulets of red blood, making for an interesting pattern on his childe's hot little arse. The older vampire had been determined that tonight he would punish his boy for forcing him to alter his plans - never mind that he had no idea why he was being made to suffer. 

  
  


Xander collapsed into an agonised, sobbing, bloody heap as Spike picked up his bottle and poured the warming liquid back, spying the bottles of pig's blood he'd been given 

  
  


"Hey, looks like you have somethin' to drink too, care of The Watcher... Here you go mate, get some of this shit down you!" 

  
  


The angry blond threw the bottles onto the bed, freeing one of Xander's wrists so that he might feed himself, and drank his J.D., oblivious to his tortured childe's growing strength. 

  
  


***** 

  
  


Xander eyed the intoxicated blond carefully as he quickly swallowed down one bottle after another of the revolting, cold pig's blood, feeling strangely more invigorated with each one he drunk. He tested the remaining handcuff that held him to the bed, and for the first time, he actually felt it give way slightly. One more good tug and he knew he'd be free, if he could just do it without awakening Spike. 

  
  


It was a risk, but he doubted he'd ever get a chance for freedom like this again - a chance to tell Cordy why he'd apparently deserted her. A chance, maybe, to get his revenge on Spike... 

  
  


The handcuff gave way, breaking into two halves at its weakest point - the chain link between the cuffs, meaning that he still wore one which hung, uselessly, from his wrist. 

  
  


The brunette stood upright for the first time as a vampire, and for a fleeting moment he thought about getting his revenge on Spike as the blond slept. But no, his priority was Cordy, and anyway, he wanted Spike wide awake and fully aware when he took his revenge, and at the moment, he was neither. 

  
  


Aware suddenly of his nakedness, Xander tossed a pile of Spike's clothes onto the bed and hastily chose a new pair of leather pants his sire had obviously bought for him as they were longer than Spike's own, along with a burgundy silk shirt and a pair of Spike's Doc's. Not his usual style, but it would have to do. 

  
  


***** 

  
  


It was early evening, though he had no idea what evening. Instinctively, Xander decided to head to Giles' place, hoping that perhaps the older man would listen to him... help him explain to Cordy. Unfortunately, it wasn't Giles who answered the door to him. 

  
  


"Xander?!" And for one moment, the redhead looked pleased to see him. Her face became cold and stern, and he knew she was about to tell him off when Cordelia walked up to stand just behind Willow at the door. 

  
  


"Cordy, please - I'm so sorry... " 

  
  


"Well, well - look who finally turned up! I suppose you'd better come in and try to explain yourself, if you can. What was it? Pressure of oncoming fatherhood too much to cope with?!" 

  
  


"You're pregnant?!" Xander walked in, having been invited, and saw the young woman's growing bump, along with faces he hadn't seen in months - every one filled with shock that he could desert the girl he supposedly loved when she fell pregnant. Giles viewed him accusingly, looking up from a book he'd been poring through. 

  
  


"Really Xander, how could you abandon Cordelia like that?!" 

  
  


Ignoring Giles, and the equally accusing onlookers, the young vampire turned to the girl he loved, noticing the tears shining in her eyes, "Cordy, please believe me, I had no idea you were pregnant... I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you...!" 

  
  


"So why did you leave me, Xan? I loved you more than anything... I was so happy when I found out I was pregnant... I couldn't wait to tell everyone my news. You first, obviously, but I couldn't find you, it was like you'd vanished! I... I thought you must have gone off me, or... or guessed about the baby somehow and decided you didn't want anything to do with the whole fatherhood thing." 

  
  


"Oh Cordy, I would have wanted that so much...more than I can ever tell you; and believe that I never intended to vanish. I was happier with you than I've ever been..." 

  
  


"What do you mean you 'would have' wanted fatherhood? And why did you go away if you were so very happy with me?!" 

  
  


"Perhaps Cordelia and Xander would prefer to discuss the matter privately...?" 

  
  


"No, Giles! We've all been worried sick about Xander... for no apparent reason, it seems. He owes us all an explanation! Why did you disappear, Xan? Where the hell have you been?! And...what are you hiding in your left hand?!" 

  
  


"Buffy, I..." he stopped in his tracks, confronted by the angry blonde who was wearing a silver crucifix pendant. She stood directly in front of him, her crucifix catching the light. Xander backed off, shielding his eyes and, unable to stop himself, he slipped into gameface. 

  
  


"Xander! You're a...a vampire?!" Cordelia stared at him in horror, while Buffy quickly reached for a stake. 

  
  


The young vampire allowed his left hand to open, revealing the heavy chain, which in turn pulled the handcuff down from under his long sleeved shirt, knowing he could no longer hide anything from his former friends... his Cordy; except that she wasn't his anymore and never would be again. 

  
  


Xander could take no more. He slumped down into the nearest seat, covered his face with his hands and rocked. 

  
  


"Please, Cordy - I'd never hurt you or our child, or anyone for that matter... I never wanted this! I just wanted to spend my life with you... and... our child. I'm so sorry... so sorry. Can you try to forgive me for leaving you... for what I now am?" 

  
  


Buffy and the others backed away, no longer fearful of the devastated vampire in their midst. Cordelia immediately stooped to his level and held him to her, whispering words of love and forgiveness. 

  
  


"What happened, Xan? Tell me who did this to you?!" 

  
  


The young vampire stood, carefully helping Cordelia up at the same time and turned towards The Slayer, his eyes seeming to mirror the hell he'd been through. 

  
  


"Spike. Spike turned me. He isn't chipped anymore - hasn't been for months. He said he was in love with me... he was so jealous of our relationship, Cordy", he gazed at the woman he loved before continuing falteringly. 

  
  


"That night when I last took you home, he attacked me... I tried to make him stop... begged him not to turn me because I wanted to be with you... to live out my life with you, if you'd have me... but he did it anyway. Then... then, when I wanted to go for a walk in the sun, he chained me. He said he wouldn't let me go until I was ready to be a vampire. He was gonna take me away somewhere - he must've known I'd hate him all the more if I found out you were pregnant. He got drunk, and careless, or I'd still be his prisoner now. He gave me all of t he pigs blood you sent, Giles, and it gave me the strength to escape." 

  
  


"Xander, did... did Spike do anything else to you?" The Watcher had his suspicions and had to know the truth, however awful it might be. 

  
  


The young vampire stared at the floor in shame, unable to look any of them in the eye as he replied solemnly, "only what Sires do to their Childer." 

  
  


The silence that followed was as uneasy as it was deafening, until Cordelia broke it, to everyone's relief. 

  
  


"When our child is born, would you like to watch over him, Xander? Maybe you can help me look after him, if you'd like to?" 

  
  


"Oh Cordy, I'd like that more than anything, but I'd better not. It's best that he or she doesn't get to know..." 

  
  


"Sorry to interrupt, but I have an appointment with a certain blond vampire. He has a lot of explaining to do, before I dust him!" 

  
  


"Don't dust him, Buffy... No, don't get me wrong - it's just that I've promised myself that privilege!" 

  
  
  


** End of Chapter Five **

  


**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter Six **

  
  
  


Spike looked around him, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings of The Watcher's bathroom. Lifting his head slightly, he could also see, and feel the heavy chains that ensured he stayed put, in the bathtub. His head throbbed - the after effects of the JD he'd drunk.. that and the fact that The Slayer had rudely awakened him and frogmarched him all the way to Giles', threatening to stake him there and then if he didn't get a move on. 

  
  


He was fucked, and he knew it - unless he could get them angry enough to make a slip that might enable him to escape... well, he had plenty he wanted to tell them all anyway, and in great detail. He smirked to himself. 

  
  


The door opened, and Buffy and Giles confronted the vampire. Silently, Giles freed Spike just enough for him to be able to walk to a dining chair, which he was promptly re-chained to. 

  
  


"Oi! Kinda tight, Watcher!" 

  
  


"Spike, you gave up the right to comfort when you turned Xander. Now, I want you to tell us why you would do that, and how you got rid of the chip - everything. And if I catch you lying, I'll stake you without hesitation!" 

  
  


"All right, Slayer, don't get your knickers in a knot; I'll tell you. It was your own fault, boy", the older vampire stared at his childe, making him cringe, automatically, as if he were about to be punished again. 

  
  


Spike smirked, enjoying the power he still held over his boy, then he continued, "I wanted you so bad, really. But I wasn't good enough... then you start dating _her_!" He glanced at Cordelia, who was about to speak, until Spike continued. 

  
  


"SHE took him away from me, and it made me SO mad! I killed every demon and vamp I could find. One time I got this strange sensation in my head... after that the chip didn't work anymore - and the boy was as good as mine! Has my boy told you how I fucked him as I drained him, Slayer?!" There was a noticeable gasp from everyone except Xander, who, now seated again was holding his head in his hands and rocking in his chair, and Spike who was laughing at him as if he'd just told the funniest joke in the world. 

  
  


"No, I thought not! I don't suppose he told you about the hundreds of times I've fucked him since, either - or the floggings he's had... whipped him raw, I have... then raped his arse! Didn't let him heal either... kept him hungry, haven't I boy?! I bet he didn't mention how much he loved having my cock up his arse either, did you, Childe?!" 

  
  


"Spike, you bastard! You took my life away from me... you tortured, starved and raped me... you forced me to 'enjoy' it, knowing I hated it, and you! You never loved me, Spike. You could never have turned me, or done any of the other terrible things you did if you loved me. Please, be honest ... why did you turn me, hold me against my will, rape me?!" 

  
  


"Fancied you like mad, boy. Wanted you more when I couldn't have you...and you were pretty, and intoxicatingly innocent. Bloody gorgeous now you're a vamp! Not so innocent though, eh?! Okay, okay... it was lust, then jealousy. When the chip died on me and I knew I could have you, I rejoiced. You were a great fuck, by the way - human and vamp. I don't regret taking you away from your tedious little life, hell I'd do it again..." 

  
  


The blond's cruel laughter was cut short by the sudden opening of Giles' bedroom door. 

  
  


"No you won't, Spike! I've heard every word you said, and you're not going to have the chance to do this to anyone, ever again!" 

  
  


"Angel! ... forgive me, please. You can do what you will with me." Spike put on his best 'butter wouldn't melt' look, but Angel was angrier than he'd ever been with the blond. Before anyone could stop him he had staked the chained vampire, whose scream faded into a cloud of dust. 

  
  


"NO! Angel, you can't do that! NO, that was for ME to do, not you! You took away my right to kill the bastard who took my life - I wanted to make him pay... look into his eyes and stake him, and... you took him away from me... you can't do that... NO!" Xander had his arms around himself and was rocking uncontrollably. It was more than he could bear. 

  
  


"Xander, I'm so very sorry! Buffy called and told me I was needed, and that it concerned Spike. I decided not to let him know I was here - he would never have been so truthful if I had, and when I heard what he said, I was so angry with what Spike had done to you. I saw red - I wanted him gone, before his vicious words could hurt you any more. You're right - I should have let you be the one to stake him... Xander, please, forgive me?" 

  
  


The taller vampire gathered up the shaking, sobbing, inconsolable boy and carried him to the bed, knowing Giles wouldn't mind. He closed the door after him, leaving his former girlfriend and her friends to discuss the events of the night. Cordelia, being comforted by Willow, was beside herself with grief for the boy she still loved, but she knew he needed Angel at that time - even though he'd disagree, were he composed enough to. 

  
  


Angel began to remove the younger vamp's clothing, alarming him intensely. "Please Angel no, don't hurt me!" 

  
  


"Xander, I promise you, I won't do that. I just want to see how much healing you need to do." 

  
  


Silent sobs wracked the boy's body as Angel examined him,.. took in all the unhealed cuts, bruises, welts, and the bloody anus. The pig's blood had strengthened him, but he needed more than that in order to heal, and even then he'd probably be left with some faint scarring - such was the severity of the cruelty and punishment he had suffered. 

  
  


"I want you to feed from me, Xander; it'll help you to heal." 

  
  


Spike really tortured you, boy, but he was right, you do make a gorgeous vampire. He spoke the words silently, inside his head, knowing that to speak the words aloud would make him appear threatening, and the broken young vampire could take no more. Instead, Angel held him comfortingly, as he fed from the older vamp's wrist, whispering soothing words until he fell into a deep, healing sleep. 

  
  
  


** End **

  


**  
**


End file.
